Ce n'est qu'un rêve
by Zo-chan
Summary: Cela se passe sur le Thousand sunny, pendant la nuit, lors d'un rêve ... De quoi parle ce rêve ? allez savoir ...
1. Pov Sanji

Salut tous le monde !! Bon me revoilà avec une autre fic Bon j'ai changé un peu mon style dans celle là XD en espérant que ça plaise.

Bon sinon pour mon autre fic, dont pas mal de personne même hors de m'on demandé la suite et bien je dirai bientôt j'espère

Mais j'ai fait celle là parce que c'était venu tout seul sans que je demande rien (pas taper s'il vous plaît).

Bon j'arrête je vous laisse à la lecture de cette petite :p

En italique ce sont les pensées

**

* * *

**

**Ce n'est qu'un rêve …**

La nuit avait envahi les cieux et le Thousand sunny. Tout le monde avait bien mangé et était allé se coucher.

De son côté, Sanji n'était pas couché, c'était le seul à faire exception à la règle. Il nettoyait la cuisine et la vaisselle du repas, c'est que avec un goinfre comme capitaine il y avait du boulot.

Après avoir finit de tout nettoyer, Sanji sortit sur le pont pour fumer une clope, puis s'accouda au bastingage. Il regarda l'océan d'un air rêveur, puis quand il eut fini sa cigarette il la jeta à l'eau et alla à la chambre des garçons.

Le coq posa sa veste et se coucha dans son hamac, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

_Je suis dans la cuisine du navire, en train de préparer un des repas du soir. Bien sûr, je suis seul, tranquille, personne pour me déranger, c'est agréable le silence quelques fois._

_Mais, il est de courte durée puisque la porte s'ouvre sur toi. Il fallait que tu viennes briser ce silence et ma tranquillité. Tu entres dans la cuisine et te diriges sans un mot vers l'un des nombreux placards de la cuisine. Fait comme tu es la tu cherches sûrement du rhum, encore. Ce mec est vraiment un alcoolique._

_Tu refermes le placard et me regardes avec un sourire carnassier. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, pourquoi me regardes tu avec cette tête là?_

_Tu me fais sortir de mes pensées lorsque tu me proposes de boire avec toi. Evidement, je refuse catégoriquement. Je ne bois pas avec un marimo, je préfère la compagnie de charmantes demoiselles._

_Sauf que tu insistes quand même, je te vois poser deux verres et quelques bouteilles de rhum. Tu es malade. Toi, vouloir boire en ma compagnie ? Je me demande ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Habituellement tu me cherches querelle, mais là tu m'invites à partager la boisson. Peut être que tu ne veux pas boire tout seul aujourd'hui, va savoir._

_Tu remplis les deux verres et t'assoies, me fixant toujours avec tes yeux verts qui font frissonner toute personne qui les croise. Pourquoi je pense ça moi, je ne suis pas bien ? Cela doit être dû au surmenage, je travaille trop. C'est de la faute à Luffy, il mange trop. _

_Je range tout ce que j'ai sorti pour le repas du soir, tout est déjà près, je ne suis pas n'importe qui non plus. Puis, quand j'ai fini je décide de venir m'asseoir en face de toi et de boire. Faut dire que c'est bien la première fois que tu me proposes ça. Nous buvons en silence, mais je trouve ça trop pesant alors je tente une approche._

_" Alors Zoro, tu ne voulais pas boire tout seul aujourd'hui ? Ou peut être que tu t'es fais jeter par une fille …" _

_J'ai dû été trop cynique, puisque tu ne me réponds pas. Et tu continues de boire en silence, enfilant les verres les uns après les autres. De toute façon, tu ne veux pas me répondre maintenant mais tu le feras plus tard, après avoir bu beaucoup plus. Il me suffit d'attendre. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres._

_**zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**_

_Voilà, on a bu pas mal de verre, j'en ai même chaud, j'aurai dû en prendre moins … ça m'apprendra à avoir voulu rivaliser avec toi. Mais toi tu restes indifférent, comme si l'alcool ne te faisait rien. _

_J'enlève ma veste parce que vraiment, il fait trop chaud dans cette cuisine. Mon regard rencontre le tien et je me sens étrange, de la chaleur s'ajoute à celle déjà présente, je ne vais jamais tenir. Mais j'ai toujours la tête sur les épaules et te repose ma question._

_" Que fais tu ici, et pourquoi voulais tu absolument que je boive avec toi ?"_

_Je lui pose cette question avec mon sérieux habituel. Nous avons vidé quatre bouteilles et nous tapons dans la cinquième, et toi tu continues de me regarder. Puis tu finis par ouvrir la bouche pour me dire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre._

_" Sanji …je te veux."_

_Je me sens rougir horriblement, est-ce que c'est l'alcool qui fait ça ou est ce mon imagination ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me fige en entendant ces paroles, c'est une chose que l'on ne m'a jamais dis. _

_Je te vois sourire, serais tu content de l'impact de cette phrase ? Moi je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je me trouve embarrassé. Il faut dire que je suis un homme à femme et tout le monde le sait. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, je me sens fondre comme la neige au soleil. C'est horrible, ne me dis pas que tu es de ce bord là ! Et que tu essayes de m'y mettre ! _

_Il faut que je me calme, en plus j'ai pas mal bu, même si j'ai les idées claires mon corps lui n'est plus très apte à faire grand-chose, je pense. _

_Et toi qui continues toujours de me fixer, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire stupide marimo ! Merde, en plus je rougis de plus belle. Je ressens tout de même une sensation nouvelle quand tu me regardes, alors que je veux que tu arrêtes. Mais j'ai aussi envie que tu continues …je ne suis pas logique._

_Puis je me décide tout de même à te regarder dans les yeux, j'ose t'affronter du regard et ton sourire s'agrandit. Ne me dis pas que tu attendais que ça, je suis vraiment pas doué, j'ai l'impression que tu resserres tes griffes sur moi petit à petit. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable, au contraire, je trouve que tu as de très beaux yeux. J'aimerai bien m'y perdre tellement ils sont beaux … et puis cette couleur, vert comme une émeraude … _

_Ce n'est pas possible. Comment fais-tu cela ? Tu m'envoûtes uniquement avec ton regard si intense, si profond. Il ne faut pas que je me perde, sinon je ne pourrai pas revenir. Mais c'est si tentant …_

_Tu te lèves, mais tu ne chancelle même pas, alors je décide de me lever. Sauf que c'est moi qui chancelle et qui manque de s'étaler sur le sol, mais tu me rattrapes._

_" Merci …Zoro…"_

_Ma voix n'est q'un murmure, je doute que tu m'aies entendu … mais tu me souris, avec un sourire doux cette fois si. Tu as un beau sourire. Tu devrais l'utiliser plus souvent, tu aurais plus de succès auprès des femmes._

_Tu me relèves en douceur et tu me serres dans tes bras. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Malgré toutes ces questions je te laisse faire et je t'encourage, puisque je m'abandonne à ton étreinte. Tu m'apportes de la chaleur, du réconfort … si tu savais comment ça me fait du bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ça toujours. Pourtant tu es un homme et moi aussi, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je crois que j'ai trop bu._

_Tu prends mon menton dans ta main et me relève le visage vers toi. Tu me regardes avec ce visage si doux, qui d'habitude à l'air d'être constamment énervé. Puis tu te rapproches et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Tu me regardes encore une fois, cherchant ma réaction. Tu vois que je ne t'ai pas repoussé, mais je te vois réfléchir et hésiter. Tu dois avoir peur que se soit tout le rhum que j'ai bu qui fait que je ne réagisse pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_Je vais te le prouver. Cette fois ci c'est moi qui approche mon visage du tien et qui dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Voyant que tu ne me repousse pas, je passe mes bras autour de ton cou pour approfondir ce baiser, ce premier vrai baiser que nous échangeons. Nous restons comme ça jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène nous arrête. Je plonge mon unique œil visible dans tes yeux. Tu comprends que je ne te rejette pas, bien au contraire._

_" Je te veux aussi, Zoro…"_

_Je prononce ces mots, les mêmes paroles que toi. Tu es là et tu ne bouges pas, pourtant ce que je viens de te dire est la vérité … tu ne me crois pas. Après tout tu n'aurai pas tort de ne pas me croire parce que même moi, j'ai du mal à me croire. Et pourtant mon corps te veut et t'appelle. _

_Soudain, tu reprends tes esprits et tu me souris, aurais tu compris quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr de ce qui c'est passé. On s'est embrassé avec passion, comme jamais je ne l'ai fait. Puis tu te décides à me parler, tu me dis que tu as des sentiments pour moi depuis un moment et que tu n'as jamais osé m'en parler de peur que je me moque de toi. Et puis tu me le dis, que normalement je suis un homme qui aime les femmes. Et rien que de me voir à me plier aux quatre volontés de Nami, cela t'énervait._

_Je te comprends, et je continues d'écouter ce que tu as me dire. Et là tu prononce les mots qu'il ne fallait pas._

_" Sanji …je t'aime…"_

_Quoi ?? Tout va beaucoup trop vite pour moi, je ne te suis plus. Tu …m'aimes…mais depuis quand ? Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à te répondre, je …je suis comme paralysé. Mais mes mains s'agrippent à toi ne voulant pas te laisser partir. Ma tête ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais mon corps a déjà choisit, il te veux. _

_Comme je n'arrive pas à te répondre je décide de t'embrasser, en espérant que tu comprennes que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, même si tout n'es pas encore clair dans ma tête, je te veux._

_Tu ne refuses pas mon baiser et m'ouvres le passage, ma langue va chercher la tienne pour entamer une danse que seule elles connaissent. Tu m'enlaces, et me serre un peu plus contre toi et là je la sent, elle n'attend qu'une chose. Je passe ma main dessus, sur cette bosse qui vient de naître et je te vois sourire. Oui, je n'ai pas peur, et je vais de l'avant._

_Voyant que je ne suis pas contre, tu défais ma chemise, bouton après bouton puis la laisse tomber au sol. Bizarre je ne m'inquiète même pas pour cette chemise qui m'as coûtée si chère. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, tu l'entends et me caresse le visage avant de m'embrasser pour me détendre. Et ça marche, je me calme, mais l'excitation ne cesse d'augmenter._

_Tu passes à l'acte et tu m'allonges sur le plan de travail. Encore une chance que je l'avais nettoyer, comme si je savais déjà ce qui allait se faire. Tu me rejoins dessus me chevauchant et tu entames une série de baisers sur mon corps si blanc comparé au tien. Tu commences par me picorer le cou, en l'embrassant, puis le léchant et le mordille. Cela me procure des frissons qui me parcourent toute la colonne vertébrale. Je suppose que ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que tu vas m'offrir._

_Je repasse mes bras autour de ton cou, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes. Tu continues tes baisers, passant sur mon torse, n'oubliant pas de jouer avec mes tétons comme un chat. Je trouve ça bon, même agréable, une vague de chaleur m'envahit le bas ventre et je commence à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Tu me vois rougir, oui c'est vrai je suis un peu gêné d'avoir une telle réaction devant toi. Mais tu te contentes de me sourire une fois de plus et tu descends encore plus bas, ôtant mon pantalon et mon boxer qui me serraient. _

_Je te vois fixer mon entrejambe, pourquoi ? Je me relève et le je vois que je suis en érection, c'est pour ça que j'étais à l'étroit. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire parce que je n'ai même pas compris la cause de cette étroitesse. J'ai la sensation que ça te fais plaisir de la voir comme ça. Puis tu te penches et la prend en bouche, et tu commences tes mouvements de va et vient. _

_Je serre les dents pour éviter de gémir, mais je te sens accélérer et je ne tiens plus._

_Je gémis et tu as l'air d'aimer ça, puisque tu accélères encore. Je me libère en poussant un dernier gémissement._

_Wow !! J''ai du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Ça fait du bien. Oui je sais c'est le but, mais quand même. Tu lèches jusqu'à la dernière goutte, puis te redresse vers moi. Je t'enlace et tu m'embrasses. Je t'en redemande, je suis gourmand … mais après tout je suis un cuisinier, et la gourmandise fait partie du métier._

_Je t'enlève ton T-shirt et t'aide pour le pantalon. En l'espace de quelques minutes tous tes vêtements sont au sol avec les miens. Je passe mes mains sur ton torse, le long de cette cicatrice que tu as gagné lors de ton combat contre Mihawk. C'est le jour de notre première rencontre aussi. Tu crois peut-être que je ne me souviens pas de ces détails … et pourtant si. _

_Puis je te colle à moi dans une étreinte et je t'embrasse. Je décide de te mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, c'est une chose que je rêvais de faire … je sais, c'est débile, mais j'en avais envie. Une de tes mains me prend le menton et tu me donnes un baiser, en y introduisant deux doigts. Et tu retires tes lèvres pour que je tète tes doigts, ce que je fais avec avidité._

_Tu les retires et tu reprends possession de mes lèvres. Tu fais descendre ta main jusqu'à mes fesses, qui ont l'air de te plaire, et tu introduis un doigt dans mon anus. Cela me surprend et je me tend, tu m'embrasse et me murmure de me détendre, que tout va bien se passer. Je finis par y arriver, mais tu introduis ton second doigt qui me fait le même effet que le premier. Après un petit moment je suis détendu et tu remues tes doigts pour faciliter le passage._

_D'une voix douce, voire sensuelle, tu me demandes si je sui prêt. Je te dis que oui. Tu enlèves tes doigts et tu me pénètres avec une chose beaucoup plus imposante, ton pénis. Sur le coup je me cambre de douleur, me retenant de crier ma souffrance. Tu me regardes et me demande si je veux que tu arrêtes. Bien sûr que non, je veux que tu continues, cette douleur va passer._

_Alors tu décides d'entamer des mouvements lents… au bout de plusieurs va et vient la douleur s'est atténuée et laisse place au plaisir qui m'envahit. Je t'entoure les hanches de mes jambes pour t'inciter à aller plus vite. Et c'est ce que tu fais, tu accélères, me faisant gémir de plus belle et tu gémis avec moi. Puis tu n'arrives plus à te retenir et commences à me donner de violent coups de reins, me faisant gémir plus fort, voire crier._

_Mais je tiendrai. Et puis le plaisir m'envahit par onde à chacun de tes assauts, quand soudain tu te libères en moi, comme je l'ai fait avec toi dans ta bouche, et nous poussons un ultime gémissement. Tu te laisses retomber sur moi, épuisé. C'est compréhensible. Tu viens de me faire vivre un rêve, je me sens bien … j'ai même l'impression que l'alcool que j'ai bu a disparu._

_Je resserre mes bras autour de toi avec un sourire de bien être. Tu me demandes si j'ai aimé, je te réponds que oui, que tu as été formidable. Et puis pour moi c'était la première fois…avec un homme. Puis je te regarde intensément dans les yeux et je t'avoue une chose à laquelle tu ne t'attendais pas, j'en suis sûr._

_" Zoro … Je t'aime "_

_Tu restes bouche bée face à ma déclaration. Je suis sérieux. Je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face, mais après une très longue réflexion j'ai enfin compris que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et puis seul les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis, non ? Tu me redis que tu m'aimes aussi et ça me réchauffe le cœur._

_Je me blottis contre toi et je m'endors._

**zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

_Je me réveille et me redresse. Je suis dans la chambre, dans mon hamac et entouré des autres gars de l'équipage. Je regarde tout autour de moi, et mon regard s'arrête sur toi. Tu dors paisiblement tout en ronflant de manière peu élégante, mais c'est toi et on ne peut rien y faire. Je me met à rire tout seul, silencieusement, et me recouche. Je repense à tout ça, ça semblait si réel … mais quand je réfléchis je me dis que jamais cela n'arrivera. Pourtant, je voudrais bien revivre cette expérience._

_Un sourire est dessiné sur mon visage, alors que je t'entends ronfler. Puis je me murmure à moi-même._

_" Ce n'est q'un rêve…"_

* * *

Alors ? ça vous a intéressé ? Moi oui mais c'est normal après tous Alors laissez des reviewx pour dire si vous aimez et même si vous n'aimez pas !

Normalement il y aura un second chapitre qui sera du point de vue de Zoro

Voilà alors Review ???


	2. Pov Zoro

Me revoilà avec mon second chapitre de cette petite fic Bien sûr comme je l'ai annoncé précédement il est du point de vue de Zoro XD Je croise les doigts pour qu'il plaise.

Bon je vais commencer par les réponses aux reviews

_Canelle-chan: Merci Canelle-chan, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur Et ça motive des reviews comme la tienne. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi _;p

_Yu-chan : Ravi que cela t'es plus J'écris juste comme ça me vient XD Bon voilà le second volet, écrit et décrit dans le même genre que l'autre _

_Sanji-kun: Mdr Ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai compris. Alors comme ça c'est agréable à lire, voir apaisant ... ça me touche beaucoup que tu me dises ça, surtout toi La voilà la suite ..._

_Cocolaura: C'est triste, oui ce n'est qu'un rêve ... Merci pour les encouragements et puis voilà la suite où plutôt ce qui se passe du côté de mon Zoro _

Bonne lecture !!

**

* * *

**

**Ce n'est qu'un rêve …**

Dans la cuisine, l'équipage venait de finir de bien manger un de ces repas dont seul Sanji connaissait les secrets. Tous allèrent se coucher, sauf celui-ci qui était toujours dans la cuisine à nettoyer. Zoro, lui non plus, ne dormait pas encore. Pendant que le coq était occupé à la cuisine, l'escrimeur était sur le pont pour prendre l'air. Le vent jouait avec quelques une de ses mèches rebelles et la lune se reflétait sur sa peau brûlée par le soleil.

Zoro pensait à sa journée, son entraînement, et à tout plein de choses. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de penser comme ça, pour rien, mais quelques fois il aimait être sur le pont la nuit à regarder l'océan. C'était une chose banale, mais qui lui plaisait. Enfin il décida à aller se coucher. Il entra dans la chambre des garçons, où l'on pouvait entendre des petits ronflements sourds, il avança et se coucha dans son hamac. Et s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée.

**zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

_J'ouvre les yeux difficilement … le soleil m'éblouit, je me suis encore endormi sur le pont. Je m'entraînais et j'ai eu chaud, et j'ai fait une pause. Je me souviens de m'être assoupi et j'ai dû m'endormir pour de bon._

_Eh bien ça ne change pas, je dors tout le temps de toute façon. Bon, je décide de me lever et je passe à la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage et me laver, c'est que j'ai quand même sué. Hum…ça fait du bien de l'eau fraîche. Je prends une serviette et m'essuie le visage ainsi que le corps, je suis enfin propre._

_Je décide de m'habiller. Soudain, une envie me prend, j'ai soif, et une journée sans rhum n'est pas une journée normale pour moi. Mais en marchant je réfléchis, et je viens à une conclusion. Tu es encore dans la cuisine, j'en suis sûr. Tu vas encore me demander pourquoi je bois, même si tu sais déjà que c'est une habitude que j'ai. _

_Je pense que tu es seul dans la cuisine, alors je devrais t'ignorer pour éviter de te parler. Parce que je ne comprends pas, lorsque je te vois, je me sens étrange. Ça m'énerve rien que de te voir marcher, mais le pire c'est quand tu es avec une femme et que tu te plie en quatre pour elle. Ça me fait mal et cela je ne le comprends pas. _

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça? Normalement je ne pense qu'à moi seul et puis j'ai ma fierté. Et surtout je ne suis pas …attiré par lui. Je me secoue la tête. Merde, je réfléchis trop. C'est pas bon. Enfin, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça… je vais aller me chercher ma bouteille ça me fera du bien._

_Je vais à la cuisine et j'ai vu juste, il est là il cuisine. Mais je fais comme si de rien n'était et je cherche dans un placard les bouteilles. Pendant que je suis penché à chercher, je jette un coup d'œil rapide vers toi. Tu ne dis rien, mais je suis sûr que tu m'as vu faire. Je réfléchis et une idée me vient, c'est une idée plutôt débile mais c'est normal, je ne suis pas du genre à réfléchir … je préfère faire du rentre dedans._

_J'attrape quelques bouteilles que je pose sur la table et sors deux verres. Tu me vois faire, je souris, un sourire carnassier qui à l'air de te rendre mal à l'aise … je me demande bien pourquoi. Mais bon. Je m'assois à la table et ne cesse de te regarder. _

_Tu décides de ranger ton plan de travail et tu viens t'asseoir en face de moi. Je nous sers à boire et nous buvons en silence. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier, car tu me lances une de tes vannes. _

_" Alors Zoro, tu ne voulais pas boire tout seul aujourd'hui ? Ou peut être que tu t'es fais jeter par une fille …" _

_Face à ta vanne je reste de marbre, c'est vrai je n'est pas beaucoup apprécié mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je vais te laisser boire tu seras plus agréable après, je l'espère bien._

**zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

_Voilà, nous y sommes. On a bien enfilé, enfin j'ai bien enfilé mais j'ai l'habitude de boire contrairement à toi. Je te regarde et tes joues sont rosies, je pense que l'alcool y est pour beaucoup. On a quand même bu quatre bouteille et je commence la cinquième, comme on dirait je suis un boit sans soif. Vraiment plus je te regarde, plus je trouve que ton œil azur est magnifique. C'est bien dommage que ta mèche cache l'autre. Ça doit être agréable de te regarder dans les deux yeux…_

_Je respire … mais je pense à des trucs bizarres moi, je te trouve beau à regarder. Je te vois me lancer des regards et tes joues s'enflamment de plus belle. C'est vraiment drôle, l'intensité de mon regard te ferait de l'effet ? Je crois que oui, puisque maintenant je te vois ôter ta veste. Et tu me poses cette question._

_" Que fais tu ici, et pourquoi voulais tu absolument que je boive avec toi ?"_

_Ta question me fait réfléchir une fois de plus, d'habitude ce n'est pas mon genre de réfléchir autant. Pourquoi je suis ici? Et bien à la base c'était pour me chercher une bouteille et la boire tout seul, comme j'ai l'habitude de faire. Mais là non, je me suis remué les méninges et j'en ai déduit que je devais agir et voir si toi aussi tu l'étais…gay._

_Moi j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre mais on s'y fait vite. Je veux juste vérifier, c'est tout. Bon, il faut que je te réponde parce que la tu me fixe un peu trop intensément. Quelque chose de simple, net et précis… c'est bon j'ai trouvé, mais ça risque de te choquer. Mais après tout, c'est le but._

_"Sanji…je te veux."_

_Voilà c'est fait, j'ai réussi à le dire. Je te regarde et tu deviens de plus en plus rouge. J'avoue qu'il fait peut être un peu chaud mais là tu exagères, à moins que ma réponse n'ait eu l'impact espéré. Tu dois être en train de comprendre, malgré tout ce que tu as bu, tu comprends que je ne suis pas un homme à femme comme toi._

_Je sais, ça fait bizarre au début mais je m'y suis habitué. Pour en rajouter je te souris, et toi tu te sens de plus en plus gêné, mais j'aperçois une étincelle d'envie dans tes yeux. Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu es curieux de voir si c'est vrai, tu dois en avoir envie. Tu détournes ton regard, puis tu le replonges dans le mien et mon sourire s'agrandit._

_Je pari que tu votes le pour et le contre dans ta tête. Tu cherches trop compliqué. Je me lève et enfin tu te décides à bouger, tu te lèves aussi … et tu manques de t'écrouler sur le sol. Encore une chance que je suis là, je te rattrape. Tu me murmures quelques mots._

_"Merci…Zoro…"_

_Ta voix est tellement basse, normalement je n'aurai pas dû t'entendre. Mais j'ai entendu et je te souris une fois de plus. Je te relève et je te serre dans mes bras. Je le fais sans te demander ton avis, parce que j'en ai tout simplement envie. Mais tu ne me repousses pas, au contraire, et tu te laisses aller à mon étreinte. Le contact de ton corps me fait du bien._

_Voyant que tu ne me rejettes pas, je décide de continuer. Je prends ton menton dans ma main pour le relever doucement vers mon visage. Je plonge mon regard dans le tien, et je commence à me perdre dans cet océan si profond qu'est ton œil azur. Puis je décide d'aller plus loin, j'approche mon visage du tien et dépose un baiser sur ces lèvres que je désire. Tu sais, pour moi c'est la première fois que j'embrasse un homme, même si tu dois croire le contraire._

_Je détache mes lèvres de toi et je t'observe. Tu ne réagis pas c'est dû à l'alcool ? A moins que je ne t'ai choqué. J'avoue que j'hésite, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire et tu le vois. Alors tu décides d'approcher ton visage du mien, à ton tour, et tu m'embrasses. Et là c'est un véritable baiser puisque je te laisse le passage ouvert._

_Nous continuons jusqu'au moment où nous manquons d'oxygène. Dès que tu te retires, le contact de ta langue contre la mienne me manque terriblement. Mais je ne me plains pas, puisque j'ai eu le droit à un baiser de ta part. Puis tu me dis quelque chose que je n'aurais pensé entendre que dans mes rêves._

_" Je te veux aussi, Zoro…"_

_Quoi ? Dis moi que j'ai mal compris … tu…tu me veux aussi. Je suis plus que étonné. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots pour décrire mon état d'esprit à ce moment précis. Bon reprenons, je lui ai dit que je le voulais et là il vient de me dire que lui aussi. Alors c'est dans la poche. Je me mets à penser à ce que je devrai lui dire et puis il me vient une idée, je dois tout lui avouer._

_Donc je décide de te dévoiler mes sentiments, que tu m'attires depuis un petit moment. Lorsque je vois ta silhouette des frissons m'envahissent. Je te dis vraiment tout, même si je doute que tu vas te rappeler de tout ça. Et je finis sur cette phrase._

_"Sanji…je t'aime…"_

_Tu restes bouche bée. T'aurais je scotché sur place ? J'en doute, mais tu ne dis rien alors je m'inquiète. Mais tes mains s'agrippent à moi et je comprends que tu ne veux pas t'arrêter là. Tu n'arrives pas à me répondre avec des mots, donc tu utilises les gestes et tu m'embrasses. Je te laisse faire et nos langues se lancent dans un véritable duel. _

_Je t'enlace pour t'avoir plus près de moi. Et là une chose étrange se produit en moi. Mon bas ventre s'enflamme tel un incendie qui est impossible à éteindre, et je commence à être à l'étroit dans ce pantalon. Cette bosse ne passe pas inaperçue à tes yeux non plus puisque tu passes ta main dessus, ne sachant pas quel effet ça me procure. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage._

_Vu les avances que tu me fais je ne risque pas de m'arrêter. Une de mes mains s'en va pour déboutonner ta belle chemise qui te donne tant de classe. Quoi? J'ai dit ça ? Mais bon tu ne m'entends pas … encore une chance._

_Après avoir déboutonné ta chemise je la balance au sol. Tu ne dis rien, c'est bon signe. J'entends ton cœur qui bat la chamade, je te fais de l'effet à ce que je vois. Alors je pose une main sur ton visage pour te caresser et te calmer. Une fois détendu, je passe à la vitesse supérieure et je t'allonge sur le plan de travail que tu as au préalable nettoyé. Aurai tu prévu ton coup ? Je ne le saurai jamais…_

_Une fois allongé, je te chevauche et embrasse ton corps blanc comme la neige. J'y dépose une série de baiser, puis décide de m'attaquer à une zone plus sensible… le cou. Je te mordille, te lèche et t'embrasse. Je te sens frissonner et ça me fait plaisir. Tu passes tes bras autour de moi pour me faire comprendre que tu ne veux pas que je parte, que tu veux la suite. Et tu l'auras._

_J'entame une descente lente, embrassant et mordillant chaque morceau de chair qui me passe sous la dent. Tes tétons se durcissent sous mes attaques. Je continue, toujours plus bas. J'arrive au niveau de ton pantalon et là je constate que tu apprécies beaucoup ce que je te fais, puisque tu semble être serré dans ce bout de tissu. _

_Je suis gentil, je t'en libère rapidement, faisant voler ton pantalon et ton sous-vêtement au sol, avec ta chemise. Et là je vois un objet que je convoite, l'objet de mes désirs. Je la regarde avec envie. Je te vois te lever, on dirait que tu viens de réaliser ce qui te gênait dans ton pantalon._

_Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et je la prends en bouche, lui assénant des va et vient lent. Je suis déçu de ne pas t'entendre gémir … ça ne te fait donc rien ?_

_Puis là je t'entends, j'ai parlé trop vite, c'est que tu devais résister. Ça me motive de t'endendre, et j'accélère._

_Enfin tu te libères et je n'en laisse pas une miette. _

_Je me redresse vers toi et tu m'enlaces. Je te laisse faire et je finis par t'embrasser. Mais tu as l'air gourmand puisque tu m'enlèves mon T-shirt. J'en suis ravi, la gourmandise est une bonne chose, et après tout tu es bien placé pour ça. _

_Puis tu m'aides à enlever mon pantalon et tous mes vêtements rejoignent rapidement les tiens. Tu passes tes mains si douces sur mon torse meurtri. J'ai quand même une belle cicatrice qui vient de mon combat contre Mihawk. C'est le jour où nous nous sommes vu pour la première fois sur ce bateau restaurant…le Baratie. Je n'ai pas oublié._

_Tu me colles à toi dans une étreinte et tu m'embrasses. Tu me chopes le lobe de l'oreille et le mordille tendrement. Tu prends goût à cette relation, à ce que je vois …Je te prends le menton et je t'embrasse. Dans ce baiser j'ai introduit deux doigts, qui vont servir rapidement. Puis je retire mes lèvres pour juste laisser mes doigts. Tu les tètes avidement._

_Je finis par les retirer et je reprends possession de tes lèvres. Pendant ce temps, ma main descend le long de ton corps sachant déjà son point d'arrivée. Une fois au bon endroit, j'y introduis un premier doigt. Tu te tends. Normal, c'est la première fois. Je te murmure des mots rassurants, je te dis que tout va bien se passer, et tu réussis à te détendre. Maintenant c'est au tour du deuxième, tu restes tendu moins longtemps. Je remue mes doigts pour faciliter le passage et je finis par les retirer._

_De ma voix la plus douce possible, et sensuelle aussi, je te demande si tu te sens prêt. Tu me dis que oui. Alors je te pénètre et tu te cambres. Je me stoppe et te demande si tu veux que j'arrête, mais tu veux que je continus. C'est ce que je fais, en entamant de lent va et vient pour que tu t'habitues à ma présence. Tu commences à gémir et tu m'entoures les hanches avec tes jambes._

_J'en conclu que tu en veux plus, alors j'accélère et tu gémis plus fort… appréciant. Mais je finis par perdre le contrôle et je t'assène de violents coups de rein qui te font crier. Ça ne dure pas trop longtemps puisque je me libère en toi, poussant un gémissement en même temps que toi. Je me laisse retomber sur toi, satisfait. _

_Je me retire, et tu me prends dans tes bras avec un sourire satisfait. Ça t'a plu à ce que je vois. Je te demande tout de même si tu as aimé et tu me réponds que oui, j'ai été formidable. Mais tu ne peux rien dire d'autre parce que c'est ta première fois._

_Je te vois me regarder d'un air sérieux, et là tu me dis une chose à laquelle je en m'attendais pas._

_" Zoro ... Je t'aime" _

_Wow !! Je n'y crois pas, tu n'auras pas cessé de m'étonner. La seule chose que je trouve à dire c'est la même chose, que je t'aime._

_Ça à l'air de te fait plaisir, puisque tu te blottis contre moi et finis par t'endormir … et je t'y rejoins rapidement._

**zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

_Je me réveille, seul le silence emplit la chambre. C'est là que je te vois, tu es couché depuis longtemps ? Je me le demande. Mais quand j'y pense j'ai fait un rêve étrange, j'étais avec toi. C'est une chose impossible, c'est vrai que tu as …Non je m'arrête, je sais déjà ce que je pense de toi._

_Ce rêve n'est pas un simple rêve, cela doit être autre chose… mais quoi ? Je me casse trop la tête. Je ferai mieux de me rendormir, demain il fera jour._

_Et puis ce n'est qu'un rêve…après tout._

* * *

Bon voilà le chapitre est fini Encore un. j'ai une question à vous poser, par contre. Alors à votre avis je fais une suite où je garde le mystère et laisse uniquement ces deux chapitres ?? personnellement je n'ai pas de préférence c'est pour ça que je demande à vous tous qui me lis Voilà mon petit mot est fini :p ( part sauter par la fenêtre de sa chambre) 

Spectre de Zoro-kun: " ... REVIEW ???????????????????????????? " (yeux larmoyants)


End file.
